Ferid Bathory
Ferid Báthory (フェリド・バートリー, Ferido Bātorī) ist ein adliger Vampir und ein siebter Ahne. Er rivalisierte mit Krul Tepes um die Herrschaft Japans und löst sie als Monarch ab. Er ist für die Ermordung von Yūichirō Hyakuyas Familie verantwortlich, weshalb dieser (und auch Mikaela) einen Groll auf ihn hegen. Aussehen Folgt... Kleidung Folgt... Persönlichkeit Mensch Sogar als menschliches Kind hatte Ferid eine ausgezeichnetes Gedächtnis und merkte sich die Dinge leicht, was ihn dazu bringt, sich schnell zu langweilen. Vampir Ferid ist gesprächig, glücklich, enthusiastisch, verspielt und hinterlistig. Er wird oft als unvorhersehbar beschrieben und sagt Dinge, um das Temperament aller anzuregen, aber dann sagt er, dass er nur scherzt. Ferid genießt es die dritte Ahnin Krul Tepes und Mikaela Hyakuya auf eine gefährliche Ebene zu irritieren, und er hat auch viel Spaß, Mika zu necken. Er ist für sein exzentrisches Verhalten berüchtigt und neigt dazu die Ursache zu sein, wenn "interessante" Dinge passieren, nach dem dreizehnten Ahnen Crowley Eusford . Er liebt es, alle seine Pläne zu riskieren, wenn er dadurch etwas fühlen kann. Als Crowley vermutet, dass ein hochrangiger Adliger den Menschen Informationen gibt, ist Ferid der Erste, den er verdächtigt. Ferid ist selbstbewusst und verräterisch, um seinen eigenen Pläne zu verwirklichen, und er scheint wirklich, den Menschen irgendwie zu helfen. Er benutzt Erpressung, um Krul davon abzuhalten ihn umzubringen, wenn sie ihn verzweifelt tot sehen will. Auf der Außenseite fungiert Ferid freundlich und höflich. Allerdings hält er viele Geheimnisse und erzählt viele Lügen. Er ist sadistisch und genießt es, andere zu manipulieren, um sie zu quälen. Er genießt es ungeheuer, die Hoffnungen der menschlichen Kinder zu zermalmen und ihre Ausdrücke mit Verzweiflung zu füllen. Er sagt, er will sie schreien hören. Er bevorzugt das Blut schöner Jungen und Mädchen und hat im Laufe der Jahrhunderte viele Villen mit ihnen gefüllt. Sobald er das Interesse daran verliert, den Namen des Kindes vergisst, tötet er ihn oder sie. In Bezug auf das Alter, behauptet er, dass der 16-jährige Mika nur knapp in seinem Vorzugsbereich ist. Er möchte, dass Mika menschliches Blut trinkt und so früh wie möglich aufhört zu altern, und er bringt häufig das Thema auf, wenn er mit ihm allein ist. Zu seinen eigenen Anhänger sagt Ferid unvorsichtig grausame Dinge. Sein wahres Ziel ist ein Rätsel, auch für seine engsten Anhänger. Er scheint bei der Arbeit zu sein, die viele Dinge hinter den Kulissen zu manipuliere. Er betrachtet die Menschen als hässliche, unersättliche Feiglinge. Er verspottet auch die grenzenlose Arroganz der Vampire. Fähigkeiten und Stärken Natürliche Fähigkeiten Als Vampir ist Ferid natürlich viel stärker und mächtiger als ein Mensch. Als siebter Ahne ist er auch bei adligen Vampiren unglaublich stark, und er ist stärker als die niedrigeren Vampire. Allerdings ist er schwächer als die höherrangigen Ahnen wie Krul Tepes. Als Vampir hat er Unsterblichkeit und Regenerationsfähigkeiten. Er hat auch erweiterte Sinne. Es sei denn, er steht vor einer großen Anzahl von starken Gegnern, dann nutzt er seine bloßen Hände, um zu kämpfen. Als adliger Vampir hat er die Fähigkeit und die Erlaubnis, die Menschen in Vampire zu verwandeln, wie es ihm gefällt. Obwohl er vorschlägt, Yū in einen Vampir zu verwandeln, konnte man noch nicht sehen, dass er diese Fähigkeit ausübt. Vampire hassen es in der Regel ihre Anzahl erhöhen. Er ist schlau und manipulativ. Er ist auch klug genug, Krul soweit zu verspotten bis sie ihn angreift, aber ohne die Line zu überschreiten. Er ist sehr intelligent und geduldig und arbeitet seit Jahrhunderten an zahlreichen Plänen. Ausrüstung Vampirwaffe Erstklassiges Vampirschwert: Ferid führt eine erstklassige Vampirwaffe in der Form eines einschneidigen Krummschwertes mit einem goldenem Knöchelschutz und Parierstange. Die Schwertscheide seiner Vampirwaffe ist dunkelbraun und wird von Ferid auf der linken Seite seiner Hüfte getragen. Wie alle anderen erstklassigen Vampirwaffen, verfügt diese hier über besondere Eigenschaften. Wenn Ferid der Waffe befiehlt, sein Blut zu trinken, färbt sich die Klinge hochrot. Seine Körperkraft und Geschwindigkeit steigern durch die Waffe, je nachdem wie viel Blut er sie trinken lässt. Es ist unbekannt wie genau Ferids Schwert von seinem Blut trinkt, da man den Wandlungsprozess seines Schwertes noch nie sehen konnte. Nach seiner Festnahme, kann man davon Ausgehen, dass man ihm sein Schwert abgenommen hat. Sonstiges UV-Strahlenschutz: Wie alle anderen Vampire trägt Ferid irgendwo am Körper einen speziellen Gegenstand, der ihn vor der Sonne schützt. Seins wurde später von Ky Luc zerstört um ihn für seinen Verrat gegen die Vampire zu bestrafen. Vergangenheit Ferid trägt das Michaela-Merkmal und wurde von Saitō zum Vampir gemacht. Seitdem hatte er beobachtet und gewartet, um andere Leute zu finden, die das Michaela-Merkmal tragen und benutzte das Blut höherrangiger Ahnen, um sie zu Vampiren zu machen. Er benutzte das Blut des zweiten Ahnen Saitos , um Crowley Eusford zu einem Vampir zu machen. Er manipuliert die Situation von Mika , um die dritte Ahnin Krul Tepes zu zwingen , Mika auch in einen Vampir zu verwandeln . Anime: Er verwandelt Shahar aus dem OVA in einen Vampir, was keinen Sinn macht, da dies Shahar stark genug machen würde, um ein dreizehnter Ahne zu werden. Handlung Ferid taucht im ersten Kapitel des Mangas auf, wo er Mikaela fragt, ob dieser wieder in sein Anwesen kommen möchte. Er versucht auch Yuichiro zu überzeugen, was dieser allerdings ablehnt. Später kommt es deshalb zum Konflikt zwischen Yuu und Mikaela, da Yuichiro enttäuscht ist, dass Mikaela mit dem Vampir kooperiert. Später offenbart Mikaela, dass er aus Bathory's Schloss eine Pistole und eine Karte entwendet hat, mit der sie aus der Stadt flüchten könnten. Mikaela, Yuichiro und die anderen Waisen versuchen aus der Stadt zu flüchten, bis sich ihnen beim Ausgang der Stadt Bathory entgegenstellt. Er offenbart ihnen, dass die Karte echt ist und den Weg nach draußen zeigt, wobei auch Bathory überrascht ist, dass sie so weit gekommen sind. Yuichiro sagt den anderen Waisen Kindern, dass sie versuchen sollen, durch den Tunnel zu fliehen. Doch Bathory stürzt sich auf die Waisenkinder und tötet sie in einem Zug, bevor sie entkommen können. Yuichiro versucht Bathory mit der Pistole zu treffen. Bathory kann allerdings mühelos ausweichen. Mikaela ergreift die Kanone und versucht, Bathory zu überwältigen, damit zumindest Yuichiro flüchten kann, sein Angriff scheitert jedoch und Bathory hackt seinen Arm ab. Plötzlich ergreift Yuichiro die Kanone und mit nur einem Wort schießt er Bathory in den Kopf. Dieser fällt daraufhin bewusstlos zu Boden. Yuichiro versucht den schwer verletzten Mikaela dazu zu überreden, mitzukommen, doch der verlangt, dass Yuichiro ihn zurücklässt, damit er nicht umsonst sein Leben lasse. Yuichiro will zuerst nicht auf ihn hören, wird aber von Mikaelà weggestoßen und kann entkommen. Der Anblick, wie Bathory seine Familie tötet, hinterlegt ein tiefes Trauma bei Yuichiro. Später würde ihn Asuramaru mit den Erinnerungen in seinen Träumen foltern. Später werden der bewusstlose Bathory und der im Sterben liegende Mikaela von Krul Tepes und einigen anderen Vampiren gefunden, die ihn töten wollen, weil er Hand an einen Adligen gelegt hat. Sie werden allerdings von Krul abgehalten. Kurz darauf erwacht Bathory und es kommt zum Streit zwischen ihm Tepes. Sie unterstellt ihm, dass er versuchen würde, sich ihre Macht unter den Nagel zu reißen und sich absichtlich von Yuichiro hat abschießen lassen, damit er entkommen könne. Umgekehrt droht Bathory dem Rat der Urahnen zu melden, dass sie sich mit dem Seraph of the End beschäftigt hat, was nach den Gesetzen der Vampire verboten ist und auch bedeutet, dass sie ihrem Auftrag, die Hyakuya-Sekte auszulöschen, nicht Folge geleistet hat. Die Lage eskaliert und Krul schlägt Bathory nieder. Er erkennt seine Niederlage an verspricht sich nicht mehr in Krul's Angelegenheiten einzumischen. Anschließend wird Mikaela gegen seinen Willen von Krul in einen Vampir verwandelt, um das Testobjekt für das Seraph nicht zu verlieren. Später taucht Bathory bei Mika's und Yuichiro's Zusammentreffen in Shinjuku auf, wo er Yuichiro angreift, allerdings von Mika aufgehalten wird, welcher ihm daraufhin den Arm abschlägt. Trivia *Ferid trägt die selbe Schleife niemals ein zweites Mal. *Sein Lieblingsessen ist das Blut von gutaussehenden Jungen und Mädchen *Laut den Gerüchten aus dem Fanbuch 108: **1: Eine Person aus der japanischen Imperialen Dämonenarmee, deren Blut er gern trinken möchte ist Gurens. Es scheint, dass er Gurens Blut vor seinen Untergebenen trinken will, bevor Guren seine Bestrebungen und Ambitionen erreicht. **2: Der Grund, warum er Schleifen trägt, die jeden Tag um seine Haare gebunden sind, ist .... weil es süß ist. Neben seiner Liebe zur Sauberkeit / Genauigkeit scheint es, dass er eine große Anzahl von Lieblingsbändern besitzt. *Er wird von Kagami als einer der schönsten Charaktere in der Serie beschrieben. *In Kapitel 22 wird gezeigt, dass er versteckte Kameras benutzt. *Er verfolgt sein Plan seit Jahrhunderten. Darunter gehört die Flucht von Yuichiro und die Verwandlung Mika's durch Krul. Referenzen Navigation Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Vampire Kategorie:Ehemalige Menschen Kategorie:Männliche Charaktere Kategorie:Ahnen